Bound Together
by Mezzo Rosebane
Summary: Co-Op with Melody Rosebane. Melody Windsong is your everyday meister at the DWMA. Problem is she still doesn't have a weapon and can't find on to meet her standards. But when she accidently forms a contract with a dragon weapon, she doesn't have a choice anymore. Disclamor: Sadly, we don't own the rights for Soul Eater.
1. Chapter 1: Another day, another fail

**Chapter 1: Another day, another fail…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Can this day get any worse?" the girl sighed, already fed up with all the drama.

And now here was yet another pain in her ass telling her how much of a bitch and stuck up she was. It's not that she was either one of those, but she would sure act the part if the girl, a weapon she had refused to waste her time on, kept annoying her.

Melody Windsong had been at the DWMA for 2 years now, and still didn't have a partner. It wasn't for lack of trying. She'd gone through at least 40 candidates, most of them males that had a mindset to do more than just fight with her, and none lasted past the one week try-outs. It seemed that there wasn't one weapon in this school that was good enough for her. And that's what she told many of the ones that wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Melody refused to be partnered with some ignorant fool that would only get her killed later. Including this current one…

She turned her thoughts back toward the weapon girl, a shotel, who would not shut up. Melody had given her the same test as all the others. A week of working next to her, having to put up with her annoying personality, having to her go on and on about how Melody should do this or that, thinking she could give the orders….

Suddenly Melody's hand was wrapped around the girl's throat, pressing slightly to make her silent.

"When I said I didn't want you, that was your cue to leave. Now do it quietly or I won't be responsible for what happens next." Her grip tightened, sending her point home before releasing her.

As the girl tried to pick herself up, rubbing her throat, Melody was already gone.

.

.

.

**A/N: So I'm trying out fanfiction again for the first time in a long time. Like my other story on Fiction Press, this one was also inspired by sketches and ideas with my mate Mezzo. Hopefully you will enjoy reading it as much as we do writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch Reviews

**Chapter 2: Lunch Reviews**

.

.

.

**Meldody's POV **

"So I hear you turned down another one?"

Melody was on her way to the cafeteria. It'd only been 2 hours since the little incident with Amira, the shotel girl, and already spread around the school. She'd been dealing with the whispers and glances all morning, but at least with her friend Alice it was honest curiosity.

"Yeah, we just couldn't click, you know?" She replied, grimacing.

Melody knew from the moment she saw Amira she was just like her name implied; a spoiled brat with a bad attitude to match. She thought she was perfect and who knows what made her think Melody would accept her. But true to her promise to Lord Death that she would try to give anyone a chance, she gave Amira hers.

"That bitch almost got me killed." Melody growled. "We had a simple mission. Track down this serial killer, and the only thing Amira did was complain that her new clothes were getting dirty. So we set up on a roof to have a look around, we get ambushed by not one, but three guys. She's too busy texting to realize we're in trouble until I have to scream at her to change already. And THEN she started ordering me about during the fight, telling me I was doing it all wrong." She rolled her eyes. She was beyond irritation with the girl, and that was only one incident during the week.

Alice smiled in sympathy, "Sounds like a rough week alright."

"Rough doesn't even begin to describe it." Melody sighed as they entered, quickly sitting at the usual table and waiting on the others.

Alice sat opposite of her, unpacking her lunch. "So what are you gonna tell Lord Death this time?"

Every week Melody had to explain to Lord Death why she couldn't find a partner, and she sounded like an old record with the same excuse every time. However that didn't stop him from scolding her and threatening to send he back to the beginner's class until she found one. The only reason she was allowed to advance was her flexibility to master any weapon she had her eyes on, while she didn't care much about fighting, it was the one thing that she could lose herself in. Her moves were graceful, if you could call a killer such a thing.

She didn't always stand out, but no one could mistake her for normal. She wasn't flashy, preferring black overall, pants and long boots, a tight sleeveless top and long gloves to match. But the most unusual part of her ensemble were the tight leather bands around her arms, legs, and waist accentuating her curves even more. When asked, she only smiled and said it was her style, as if there was a joke only she seemed to understand. It was on of the very few times the 19 year old ever smiled. Usually she had the look of someone bored out of their mind, lost in thought, or a face so neutral no one could tell what she was thinking. She didn't follow the normal routine of most girls. No makeup ever touched her mocha skin, no polish on her claw like nails, and hardly anything ever in her waist-length silky black hair. Despite her 'I don't give a damn' attitude, many took her for her looks: a vain, bitchy, yet very pretty girl.

She was also one of the few born with the ability to see souls, so that helped, but no partner still meant doing missions alone. She wouldn't mind that so much except many time regular weapons didn't always work with every opponent. Those were the moments she had to choose between fight and flight, and often the villains didn't give her a choice.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "There just aren't any good weapons out there. No offense." She added sensing Rabbit coming up behind her.

He shrugged, used to this conversation by now. She also knew he understood exactly why it was so hard for her to find a perfect partner. Rabbit had volunteered to go on a mission with Melody once when his own meister was in the infirmary, one that had shaken his perspective of her. They were up against a monster, a giant chimera. "An actual challenge for once" Melody had told him with a smirk that he had never seen; her brown eyes growing dark. The situation called for Soul Resonance and Rabbit explained to her why he couldn't partner with Melody anymore. Unlike with Alice, there was no trouble at all, but when they merged for that moment, Rabbit could feel just how… effected Melody was by fighting. He was filled with what could only be taken for murderous glee. The next couple minutes were nothing but a blur of red and evil laughter echoing through him. When it was over, the beast's three heads were missing along with its limbs, the torso was shredded, the corpse lying in a pool of blood…. And Melody was back to her cool, calm demeanor and not a drop of blood on either one of them. Rabbit was stunned at the sudden separation and even more so by the carnage. It had taken almost an hour before he could stop shaking from their encounter, silent and contemplative for once. It had taken a few weeks before he would talk to her without fidgeting or flinching when she came near.

Those thoughts replayed in her head. No one would think she had a vicious dark side, yet it wasn't a mask. It was as if both sides were here true self, two sides to one coin. Better yet, like the moon, the dark side never seen yet always there. She couldn't just choose to be one or the other. These thoughts were interrupted when Lord Death's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Melody Windsong, please report to the Death Room. Melody Windsong to the Death Room."

Melody sighed as Alice patted her on the back. "Sounds like you'll have to think up something on the way. Good luck."

With that, Melody packed up and slowly walked down the hall, grimacing as she thought about the conversation to come. As her hands hesitated on the door she thought, _let's get this over with, _and pushed it open.


End file.
